His Emotions
by MistyMiracle
Summary: Oneshot. Yoite explains his feelings to Miharu, and something... interesting... happens. I know the summary sucks. So does the intro -.- MiharuxYoite shounen-ai/yaoi and really really cute


Yoite and I were planning our next move in the dorm at the school we were currently stationed at.

As we sat down, we looked at each other and started discussing the various aspects of our plan. Suddenly Yoite stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." He stated. As he started walking away from the bed, he stumbled back a bit and fell right back onto the soft mattress, staring right into my eyes. Our eyelids drooped and we started moving toward each other ever-so delicately. We stopped to look into each other's eyes once more.

At this point our lips were almost touching. Our noses rubbed together, and I could feel Yoite's warm, mesmerizing breath tickle my face. I moved in to close the gap, but he pulled back suddenly.

"I can't do this, Miharu, I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't do it? It's not that hard, I mean our lips-" I was cut off by the troubled look on Yoite's normally apathetic face.

"It, it's not like that, I mean I can, but I don't deserve it."

"Yoite…" I felt the knot in my stomach tighten as he went on.

"I don't deserve pleasure. I deserve only pain, only suffering. I deserve everything I've done to people, but doubled. I deserve to die; I don't even deserve to have air to breathe! I deserve the most painful way of dying! If only I could never have been born, then… then… these hands would never have killed, this heart not sinned, these eyes not scarred for eternity, and this shell not disturbed by the Kira technique…" He had only stopped because the tears wouldn't.

"Yoite, you mean the world to me! I don't know what's going through that head of yours right now, but if it weren't for you, I'd be dead! You're a savior, Yoite, not a killer."

"But… Thabari-sensei would have protected you…" he sniffed.

I internally groaned. Just the mention of him made my skin prickle with anger. "He can't protect me from myself."

"What do you-"

"Yoite, if you hadn't come along, I would have killed myself. My life was so boring, and all of this stuff about the Shinra Banshou, it scared me. I didn't really want this power. I would much rather kill myself and let someone else carry this burden. But then, you came along. You gave me a life goal; you gave me a purpose for living, Yoite." I paused for a moment before saying the last three words of my little speech. "…I love you."

Yoite was stunned for a moment before he could finally respond to my little surprise.

"I love you too, Miharu." And with that he leaned forward and closed the distance between our lips. His lips were warm and gentle against mine, and I decided to experiment a little. I opened the space between my lips, and he followed my lead. Just as I was contemplating my next move, the door to the dorm room flew open.

"Hey, Yoite, I was just-" Yukimi stopped mid-sentence and stared at us with his mouth hanging wide open. I realized that I somehow had landed on top of Yoite while we were kissing, and it looked like we were making out. This made sense, though, as this was what I was going for.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that…" He quickly shut the door and we could hear him outside muttering something about saying that he had told Yoite he could do anything but kill me, but he never imagined this.

We started laughing in unison, and soon we were staring into each other's smiling eyes. This time I was the one to close the distance and bring our souls together once more.

**OWARI**

**A/N: Okay, sorry the intro is so crappy, I did it really quickly ^^. I wrote the middle and last part first, because my brain had a mini-spasm of an idea, resulting in this story. So I wrote the middle and end, and then I really had to pee so I started to get up and I fell back onto the bed staring straight into the eyes of my giant Light Yagami poster ^^. Sound familiar (except for the part about the poster)? Yeah, so I wrote that intro, and I had to write quickly because I still had to pee lol ^^. Yes, my story ideas come about in odd ways ^^. Thanks for reading, and please review! BTW this is my first-ever one-shot!! :D YAY!!**


End file.
